Let the Past Become My Future
by EternalAffliction
Summary: What happens when one day the well opens for all to pass and Inu and Kags must make a decision. They have to seal the well but which side will Kagome stay on?
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… though if I did… oh well… I don't …**

**Let the Past Become My Future: Chapter One: Leap Into the Well**

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock and stretched her sore body. She smiled. They had finally defeated Naraku, but her smile soon faded. _'Now what purpose do I have there?' _She frowned. _'My work is complete, does Inuyasha even want me there anymore?' _She got up and walked to her bathroom where she turned on the shower, undressed, and got in.

"Inuyasha…" She let the word slip across her lips. Her times with him over the past couple of years had been wonderful. His visits to see Kikyo had grown farther and farther apart. She got to spend more time alone with him. She was now eighteen and had graduated from high school. Now she would return to his time and wait for him to make his decision, which he had promised to do today. '_Will it be me? Or Kikyo?'_

She finished her shower and got dressed in the old priestess robes Keade had given her, then dried and brushed her long hair which had grown down to her hips. She put on her shoes and ran down the stairs. As she left her house a feeling of dread entered the pit of her stomach. She ran to the well, took a deep breath, and took the leap that would begin the rest of her life.

Kagome traveled through time, back to the time she loved, the time she had begun to call home. She climbed out of the well and sat down next to it. '_It's so peaceful here… ' _She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence of the forest. When she opened her eyes though, her peace was interrupted by the soul collectors flying above the trees a few hundred yards in front of her. '_Kikyo..' _She jumped from her spot on the ground and ran towards them, letting her curiosity get the best of her. '_I wonder if Inuyasha is with her… what if he chooses her?' _The dreadful feeling she had felt earlier found its way back into her stomach. As she came to a small clearing in the forest, she saw Inuyasha there with Kikyo. She hid behind a bush begging her breath to steady for fear that they would hear her.

"Inuyasha, why do you come here?" Kikyo asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"I've made my decision, Kikyo."

"And?" Kikyo slithered her way closer.

"And, I have realized I owe you everything… you lost you're life because I couldn't protect you…" Inuyasha looked down and Kikyo pulled him towards her in a tight embrace before and kissed him passionately.

Kagome had seen enough. She jumped up from her hiding spot and ran towards the village crying till she saw Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"S..Sango…" Kagome sobbed "I can't stay here…"

"Why? What is going on? Kagome please just calm down." Sango pleaded.

"He chose her… he chose Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome… I…" Sango was at a loss for words. _'I was so sure he would pick Kagome…' _

"I have to tell everyone goodbye…" Kagome choked out as she ran towards Keade's hut.

Kagome came to a halt when she entered the hut and stood there staring at Keade. Keade looked at Kagome knowingly. She had seen Kikyo's soul collectors earlier and had watched Inuyasha dart off after them moments later. Keade opened her arms and Kagome threw herself into them. "Keade I will miss you so much."

"As will I miss ye, child." Keade managed to whisper as tears welled up in her eye. Kagome gave her a final hug before turning to the confused, crying kitsune standing next to her.

"Shippou…"

"Kagome please don't leave me!" He sobbed.

Kagome kneeled down next to him and picked up his shaking body. "Shippou… I can not stay here…"

"Please! Kagome! You're all I have…" Shippou cried.

"I can't stay!"

"Then you lie! You promised you would never leave!" Shippou yelled.

Kagome sat there stunned. She had promised. She was all the little kitsune had left. She couldn't just never come back. "Oh Shippou… I'm sorry." Kagome thought for a few moments. "Listen carefully." Kagome placed her lips next to his ear and whispered, " On the nights of the new moon bring Sango and Miroku with you to the well. I will meet you there. Don't worry I wont leave you alone." Kagome gave him a huge hug before leaving the hut and walking back over to Miroku and Sango.

"Sango, Miroku…" Kagome paused while looking around. "I'm going to miss this place so much. Thanks for everything…" She gave them each a hug. "I have to hurry! Talk to Shippou! Bye!" She smiled then headed towards the well. She was within feet of it when she heard him.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around quickly. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome… wait… I…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Sit boy…" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and moaned. "Kagome… please… just let me explain!" He managed to say as he stood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome closed her eyes because she couldn't stand to look at him while she told him what she was about to say. "I'm leaving. I'm never coming back… don't follow me…" Kagome turned to leave.

"But Kagome, I…"

"NO! Don't you understand? You've already hurt me enough. Keep the jewel as my gift to you." With that she ran and jumped into the well.

"But Kagome… I choose you…" Was all he could say as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**And now for you reading pleasure! An RPG me and my friends do when we are board in class with nothing to do... other than pay attention... but who does that anyways... lol.**

(Rin is in acting class practicing for a play)

Rin: (overdramatic) To be or not to be… Kagome! Stop laughing!

Kagome: I'm sorry! I can't help it! What is on your face?

Rin: AH! It's ketchup! CONDEMENT!

Inuyasha: What are you two yelling about now?

Kagome: Shut it! If you weren't sitting over there sleeping you would know!

Sango: YOU PERVERT! (slap)

Miroku: My dear Sango!

Teacher: Students! Students! Pay attention! We have show in one week and I want FOCUS! Who are these guests?

Miroku: Hello I am Miroku, would you like any personal help? (teacher smiles)

Sango: (slaps him)

Rin: Ouch! (her phone rings)

Teacher: If that isn't Hamlet don't answer it!

Rin: (looks at phone and sees it is Sesshomaru she grimaces and answers it.) Hey Hamlet!

Sess: Pardon me, Rin? This is Sesshomaru not a pig.

Rin: Look Hamlet, I'm in the middle of class.

Sess: Damnit Rin! Stop calling me Hamlet!

Miroku: (whispers to Inuyasha) Ya really think that's Hamlet? (grabs Sango's butt)

Sango: (looks at Miroku, eye twitching) BAKA! HENTAI! (grabs frying pan from out of nowhere and smacks him in the head with it)

Kagome: (singing loudly) Rin had got a demon sheep… yes she does it likes to sleep…

(everyone freezes, turns, and stares at her.)

Rin: Hamlet, I'm going to have to call you back…

**A/N: That's Chapter One! Please REV IEW! I'll talk to ya later! Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Ok so there we two different directions I wanted to go with this story… so…. I'm guessing there will be another story I write soon that goes the other direction I wanted this to.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter Two: Stuck Where We Are**

Kagome sat in her room crying. _'Stupid Inuyasha… why do you always go to her? Why not me?' _It had been an hour since she had crossed over from the well leaving Inuyasha and the completed jewel behind. Already she was regretting her decision. '_Maybe I overreacted… but he was holding her… he kissed her…' _Fresh tears formed in her eyes and she ran to her bathroom. She quickly got undressed and turned on the hot water filling the tub for a nice scalding bath. She slowly got in, letting her skin adjust to the temperature of the water. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the opening of the well and stared down it. It had only been minutes since Kagome had gone down the well, but it had already seemed like an eternity to him. _'Well she obviously aint comin' back… she told me not to come after her… but if I don't I may never see her again…' _Inuyasha made up his mind and jumped into the well. He traveled down, down, until… he hit the bottom. "What the…?" Inuyasha jumped back out of the well. "Damnit!"

Miroku and Sango came running from the forest followed by Shippou.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to him as he came to a halt.

"Kagome's gone!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Well did you expect her to stay when you chose Kikyo over her? What else could she do? What other choice did she have?" Sango replied protectively.

Inuyasha looked at them confused. "But I didn't choose…" He quickly stopped himself. Why should he let them know who he had chosen. They would figure it out sooner or later. _'Kagome… why did you assume.'_

"Well," Shippou pried gently, "What are you waiting for? Just follow her down the well… if that is what you want that is…"

"Don't ya think I've already tried that? The well won't let me pass." Inuyasha sat down by the opening of the well, crossed his arms, and looked down.

"Ye can not pass through the well for a reason Inuyasha…" Keade said gently as she walked from the forest towards the group.

"Lady Keade." Sango called to her. "Can you tell us why Inuyasha can not pass?"

"Tis simple child… the bond between the two has vanished… tis no longer there… or tis hidden. Either way the fate can not simply be reversed."

Inuyasha stood with his fists balled up with anger. He glared at Keade. "So old hag, you're tellin' me that I aint ever gonna see Kagome again?"

Keade lowered her head. "Tis what has happened Inuyasha…"

"Feh… well I don't believe that! I will see her again!" Inuyasha ran from the group and into the forest alone.

"Where do you suppose he is off to?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Well I guess he is off to find a way to get to Kagome's time, or to get her back here…" Sango stopped mid-sentence as Miroku groped her butt with a smile on his face. "Miroku! That hand of your's!" She grabbed a nearby rock and bashed him in the head with it.

"But my dear Sango! It is the curse that this hand possesses, I swear."

Sango looked at him irritated. "Monk… incase you have forgotten… we defeated Naraku… you have no cursed hand anymore. NOW YOUR JUST A PERVERT!" Sango smacked him in the face and headed back towards the village.

"Ye know monk, that if ye plan on getting Sango as your own… ye must work on your approaches." Keade said as she shook her head at Miroku's actions.

Miroku looked at her confused. "But what is wrong with my actions?"

Shippou laughed then suddenly he stopped. "Um… Keade I think he is being serious."

Keade shook her head again and then walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest until he found a tree high enough to isolate him from the rest of the world. '_Why did you have to jump to conclusions Kagome? I chose you, not Kikyo… and now I can't even get to you to tell you that... Keade said the bond was broken. Does that mean that she doesn't care for me anymore…" _His thoughts were interrupted as a voice called to him from below.

"Hey mutt-face! Why'd ya go chasin' Kagome off for? She would have made a fine mate for me!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with Tetsusaiga drawn. He walked towards him until they we face to face, grabbed Koga by the hair, tilted his head back, and brought the sword to his throat. "Would you like to make those your last words wolf?" He growled through his teeth. "Ya know you would have been dead long ago had it not been for Kagome." Inuyasha stepped back from Koga and put his sword out in front of him. "But now she isn't here to stop me from cutting you to pieces!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou riding towards him on Kirara. "Inuyasha quick!"

"Huh?"

"Keade said there is an old priestess just north of here who may know how to reopen the well. We have to find her." Sango yelled down to him as Inuyasha left Koga standing in the dust behind him and ran after the others.

* * *

Kikyo stood alone in the dark and smiled. "So she left him, huh? Then maybe I can convince him to got to Hell with me yet… now that that little replica is out of my way." Kikyo accepted a soul from one of her soul collectors then began to walk towards the village.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so now another RPG, straight from me and my friends (Chelsea and Lely)**

Sango: What are potheads?

Kagome: Uh…I…Uh…I'm not one… I promise!

Sango: Are you sure? You are the reincarnation of Kikyo and she is made out of clay lie a pot.

Kagome: It's not quite the same…

Sango: Well then is Miroku a pothead? (looks at Miroku and knocks on his head)

Kagome: (Giggles) No… Miroku is just a pervert. (soul collectors fly by with Inuyasha chasing them)

Inuyasha: WAIT! KIKYO!

Sango: (looks at soul collectors)

Sesshomaru: (Pops out of nowhere, grabs a soul collector, and eats it.)

Sango: That might taste better cooked…

Kagome: (already gone running after Inuyasha) Come back here Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you if you kiss that clay bitch!

Inuyasha: (crying) Kikyo!

Sesshomaru: (running after Kagome and Inuyasha) Yummy flying things!

Rin: (running after Sesshomaru) Lord Fluffykins!

Sango: (pulls on Fluffykins hair) I wonder if you taste good like those soul collectors (takes a bite out of his shoulder)

Rin: Lord Fluffykins! Now you r going to turn into a Liken! (pulls off her shoe and throws it at Sango's head.)

Miroku: Why doesn't she even bite me?

Sesshomaru: (as Sango gropes him) Back off me wench! (slaps Sango)

Shippou: Oh no he didn't! FOX FIRE!

Rin: (looks at Shippou) OH he is so cute! (grabs him and squeezes him)

Kagome: (reaches Inuyasha who has found Kikyo) Inuyasha!

Kikyo: Oh look! It's the wanna be me!

Kagome: I'm not you… I'm me… I think…

Inuyasha: Your stupid. (grabs Kikyo)

Kagome: Back off her! Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (falls on top of Kikyo) Hehe…

Kagome: EW! No! Get off her!

Inuyasha: It is your fault!

Kagome: You made me mad!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: MAKE ME! Do you seriously want to go to Hell?

Sango: (still groping Sesshomaru) I will go if Sesshomaru goes. (jumps on his back)

Naraku: (Sees Inuyasha and Kikyo and decides he wants to join so he jumps on top of Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Get off me Naraku! I don't want that!

Naraku: It's an Inuyasha sandwich!

Miroku: (Grabs Sango from Sesshomaru) WINDTUNNEL! (tries to suck up Sesshomaru)

Naraku: (jumps off Inuyasha) NO! My fluffy! (Jumps in front of Sesshomaru and gets sucked into the wind tunnel)

Kagome: We defeated Naraku!

Sesshomaru: But… I … loved… Naraku…

Inuyasha: (stares at Miroku and gets off Kikyo) Why didn't you do that in the first place monk?

Miroku: Because I loved him too! (hugs Sesshomaru and they comfort each other) But now I love Sango more!

Sango: (continues to grope Sesshomaru)

Naraku: (Pokes his head out of Miroku's nose) It's really weird in here…

Kagome: Let's take a field trip to Miroku's nose in the Magic School bus!

Kikyo: (looks at them stupidly)

Inuyasha: You mean with Mr. Frizzle? That lady was a whore.

Sesshomaru: Yeah, but might I say she was a good whore. (flicks Sango in the head to get her off of him.)

Sango: (shrinks and flies away into Miroku's nose singing) I'm off to see Naraku! The wonderful man in Miroku's nose!

Kagome: Flick me next! Please! Please!

Inuyasha: No NO! ME!

Kikyo: (shacks he head) Screw you guys… I'm going to Hell

* * *

**Ok! So that is the end of that! Alright! Please review! And I know it was short, but I wanted to elapse a few days and I thought a new chapter would be the best way to do that… so until then! Keep the reviews rolling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome to chapter three! Thanks to all of my reviewers out there! Horselady902001 , PInK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m, Empatheia, Candice, Shadow Dragon, MovieStar385, Sango, Kagome Priestess of light, Kuroi, and bushes283**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do claim Satyura, Satyuri, Sotka, and **

**Takumi.**

**Chapter 3: Let the Search Begin **

Kagome stood outside the well house, it was the night of the new moon. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would be waiting for her on the other side. She took a deep breath and jumped into the well, but she continued to fall without traveling into the past, '_What is going on? I'm not going back… oh no… I'm going to hit the ground…'_ Kagome tried to prepared herself for the impact of the hard ground beneath her, but it was too late. She landed with a sickening crunch upon her ankle. Tears sprang to her eyes. She pulled off her shoe and inspected it. Her ankle was already swollen and was starting to turn black and blue luckily though she had not broken it. Kagome began to cry. She picked up a hand full of dirt, threw it, and screamed in frustration. The pain did not really bother her, she had felt worse over the years, she cried because she could not get back. She placed her hands on the sides of the walls and carefully stood. She placed her good foot in a crack on the side of the wall and used her hands to climb to the top of the well. Once she reached the top, she threw herself over the side and lay there trying to catch her breath. Once her arms felt rested she carefully stood and limped back to the house, where she grabbed some herbs and began to make a compound to spread on her ankle under a bandage.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou talked through the night and well into the morning, until they reached the village. They were now walking through the village looking for the woman in question.

"Lady Keade said that her name was Satyura, but that she also had an evil twin brother, Satyuri. She said Satyuri would be a challenge, but we must first pass Satyuri to get to Lady Satyura…" Sango explained as she watched children play in front of an old home.

"Keh, yeah like he's gonna be a problem. There ain't nothing' we can't handle…"

"Inuyasha" Miroku interjected, "I would not underestimate this Satyuri Sango speaks of. If Lady Keade said he was a challenge, then I would listen to her. We do not want to go into this battle underestimating the opponent. That is the biggest mistake one could make."

"He has a point Inuyasha." Shippou said while searching the village for anyone who looked like they could help.

"Ok, so where do we find this Lady Satyura, or more importantly since I guess we have to go through him first, where do we find this Satyuri guy?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He did not have enough time to bother with this. _'What if Kagome really doesn't care anymore and she turns to that Hobo guy..?'_

"Um, excuse me. I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but did you mention Lady Satyura and Satyuri?" A young farmer asked gently as to not upset the two demons traveling with the humans.

"Yes, kind Sir. Could you possibly point us in the correct direction?" Miroku asked as he walked closer to the man so he could hear him better.

"Oh no, I could not. You see, Lady Satyura lives in a place no normal human knows of, and one can not simply be given directions at to where it is." The farmers eyes were wide.

"Look here…" Inuyasha yelled with his fists clenched ready to pound the man for not being able to help causing the man to flinch.

"Inuyasha!" Sango put her hand on his arm. "He can't help it if he doesn't know the way." Sango turned to the man. "You say no normal human, does that mean there is someone who knows the way?"

"Yes, but of course." Replied the man and he pointed at a hut. "Lady Sotka who lives down the path. She knows the way. She will be most likely happy to take you."

"Thank you for your help kind Sir." Miroku said as they began to walk away towards the hut the man had pointed to.

When they came to the hut, a woman, about their age, stood with her back to them preparing to enter the hut. She wore long white robes which clung to her body perfectly giving her the body of a goddess. Her hair was white, just past her shoulders, and was blowing in the breeze.

"Lady Sotka?" Sango called.

The woman slowly turned to the voice calling her. "Yes? May I help you."

Sango froze. Her eyes, they were strange, like ice almost, silver. Her face held no flaws. She was perfect.

Miroku made no attempt at hiding his admiration for her beauty, this hurt Sango but Sotka still stood waiting for an answer. Obviously Miroku was speechless, Inuyasha was not good at these types of things, and Shippou was just too young, so Sango spoke for them.

"Yes, my name is Sango. This is Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. A kind man told us you may be able to lead us to the home of Lady Satyura and Satyuri."

Sotka smiled, only making her appear more beautiful. Miroku was clearly drooling, even young Shippou seemed rendered speechless by her beauty. However, Sango noticed Inuyasha did not even look twice at her. '_He is too worried about Kagome… why can't Miroku be more like him?' _

Sotka's smile intensified. "Sango, it has been too long since I was last asked about them… I know not for what reason you search for them, but I will be happy to escort you to their home."

"Hey, Sotka," Inuyasha called.

Sotka's face stiffened. "You speak as if you know me. I know you not. Speak to me with respect."

"My apologies, Lady Sotka, but can you tell us about the threat Satyuri posses to us? What must we do to pass him."

Sango was shocked._ 'Inuyasha must really want to get Kagome back fast, he is even being polite!' _

"Ahhh, well if it helps, your sword will be of no use. That is all I can say." Sotka looked out at the sky which was beginning to darken. "We head out in the morning, you are welcome to stay here with me tonight."

"Sotka, we really have no time to waste here…" Inuyasha began to explain.

"Explain not, I know your situation. I know everything. I also know, that you would stand no chance at Satyuri's test during the night and while you are tired."

"But I do not need rest. I am not tired." Inuyasha interjected.

"Lie not, half-breed." She sneered. "I already told you I know all. You came to this village straight through the night with no sleep… lie not to me. I hate liars and I do not aid them. You will sleep here. No questions asked." With that she drifted to the other side of the room and laid down on her mat.

Kikyo made her way through the edge of the forest, just outside the village.

"Inuyasha… I will make you mine."

"You're too late." A deep, smooth voice replied.

Kikyo turned around to find Sesshomaru standing behind her. "What do you mean?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes, _'What has happened to him. He is all bloody. Could it possibly be he has killed Inuyasha? A final battle? Or has he met his match?' _

Sesshomaru glared at her, turned, and walked away.

Kikyo turned back towards the village and walked to her sister's hut. "Sister…"

"Kikyo, why have ye come here?" Keade asked as she would on preparing some herbal remedies for the village.

"I seek Inuyasha sister."

"Ah, Inuyasha, eh? Well ye are too late. He has left here." Keade smiled.

Kikyo was getting angered. "Where is he?"

"He has gone to find a way to reopen the well."

"You sent him to Satyura? You betray me as a sister!" Kikyo yelled.

"Is that so Sister Kikyo? How is this so?" Keade stood from where she was sitting.

"Why are you helping him get back to her? She is trying to take my place!" Kikyo's face was set with hatred.

"Kikyo, have ye forgotten? Ye have no place here now. Ye are dead. Kagome is alive." Keade stated simply.

Kikyo glared at her sister, turned, and walked away. "I will find him, you will not stop me, Keade."

Keade shook her head. "I will not try to stop ye, Kikyo, I can only hope ye find peace."

Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree in a secluded place and lay down to rest and recover from his wounds. "Damn that Takumi, I will defeat him." '_Who would have thought_ _he was such a strong demon. That last attack… what was it? It was so powerful…' _

Sesshomaru turned his head quickly to his right. There was someone there. A human.

An older teenage girl stepped out of the woods and stared at him. She came closer until she was around five feet away from him and held some food out for him to take.

"You are foolish. I am a demon, I don't need to eat. Now leave."

She looked at him with a frown then got up and walked away into the woods, but he could still feel her presence for hours after she had left.

**(A/N: yeah I know I made Rin 18 here for my own reasons, and I didn't know how to introduce her other than how it was done in the series sooooo… yeah.)**

The girl ran back to her village a little after sundown only to be met by a group of angry men.

"Where have you been, Rin? I take you in and how do you repay me? Running off and forgetting your chores? Get over here!" The crowd closed in on her and the man who had been yelling at her beat her until she could barely move.

**A/N: ok so that was chapter three and now for an RPG! **

Kagome: (runs into room screaming with man/ demon chasing her) Run away! It is the cotton candy demon!

Sango: Chill Kagome… if it is a cotton candy demon… just eat it!

Kagome: Good idea! (turns around, grabs his arm, and starts munching)

Demon: Rulfflelulu

Kagome: Yum… want some?

Sango: No thanks.

(Inuyasha walks in and notices the demon and thinks it is hurting Kagome)

Inuyasha: Windscar!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: (annoyed) No! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Kagome: He was a cotton candy demon… I was eating him!

Inuyasha: Oh… damn… sorry. Well if you see a ramen demon tell me!

Kagaome: (eyes flash red) Uh oh…I think I ate the evil…

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: (gets bulky) Die Inuyasha! (Punches him hard. He gets up, hesitates then Kagome slams him to the floor)

Inuyasha: Kagome, I don't want to hurt you… (Kagome runs towards him and he knocks her out)

Sango: Kagome!

Inuyasha: I SAID I didn't want to hurt you…

Kagome: (wakes up, but something is wrong she has hearts in her eyes) Inu… Inuyasha! (flies after him with her lips ready for a kiss)

Inuyasha: Uh… uh… Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Pucker up!

Miroku: (walks in) Wow! Their relationship has really kicked off!

(Kagome chases Inuyasha until he trips and Kagome falls on top of him. Right as she is about to claim him her eyes go back to normal and Inuyasha flips her over making him on top of her and licks her face like a puppy)

Rin: (Walks in) Oh..uh.. Did I come at a bad time?

Kagome: Ummm… I had been possessed by a cotton candy demon.

Rin: Oh so that is what they call it in the future…

**A/N: Alright that is all today! I will try to update soon I promise! Sorry for the long delay! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 4! Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter Four: Nonexistent Time**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Lady Sotka traveled through the town to the edge of a cliff. Lady Sotka stopped, turned around, and took a deep breath. "We have arrived."

"What? We ain't anywhere, we're on a cliff." Inuyasha was getting irritated all he wanted to do was get back to Kagome. The longer he was away from her, the longer she had to find someone else.

"Silence Inuyasha! Once we step foot off of this cliff we will enter the forest. There is no turning back, the only way out is through Lady Satyura's mansion, and the only way to her mansion is to defeat Lord Satyuri. There is one thing I must advise you of however... once you enter the forest, time stops for you, yet the rest of the world goes on with time. There is no sense of time in the forest." Lady Sotka turned and walked off the cliff only to vanish the second her feet hit the air.

Inuyasha and the others followed her one by one, each disappearing into the forest.

Kikyo looked on from behind a tree as the one she wanted vanished, not to return until he had finished what he had gone there to do... get Kagome back.

Sesshomaru walked along the lines of the village he had been resting outside of. The teenage girl who had given him food had returned many times with more food and water, each time more beat up than the time before, then suddenly she had stopped coming all together. As Sesshomaru came near the village, he saw a middle-aged man standing with a group of older girls and boys around him. The kids had on dirty clothes and carried tools with them. The man was yelling at them, and most of the girls were crying.

"You see what happens when you are disobedient to me? Let this be an example to all who try to constantly run away and avoid work!"

Sesshomaru looked at where he was pointing. The girl who had helped him, was dangling from a tall pole by a rope tied around her hands. The smell of blood and death overwhelmed him as he walked closer to the scene.

Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout the town. "You dare kill a girl for helping me?"

The man stumbled back a few feet. Sesshomaru used his poison claws to break the rope, sending the girls dead body falling to the ground with a thud. Sesshomaru walked calmly to the man who sat screaming.

"AHHH, it's a demon! Kill it!"

Sesshomaru smirked at his pitifulness. "You disgust me!" He took his claws and shoved them through the man's chest pulling out his heart. He turned to the dead girl, and frowned. _'Should I? Is she worthy? She would be obedient, would she not?' _Sesshomaru drew his Tensusaiga and used its power to do the unthinkable... bring a human back to life.

Kagome sighed and got ready to go to work. She had had a wonderful dream the night before about Inuyasha. Tears came to her eyes. It had been nearly a year since the day she had come back to her time and became fated to never travel to the past again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Perhaps one day we will meet again, but until then...' _

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What am I talking about? He chose Kikyo, remember? Ki-ky-o. Not you Kagome, duh... I hope they are living happily... or did he let her drag him to hell with her... ugghhhh! Stop thinking about him Kagome, you're just going to hurt yourself..." A horn sounded from outside. "Oh no, now Eri is outside and I'm not even finished getting ready..." Kagome frantically looked in the mirror and inspected her reflection. "Doesn't get much better than this..." She grabbed her purse and ran out her bedroom door and down th stairs. "Bye Mom, bye Grandpa, bye Souta!" She grabbed her white tennis shoes from the door and put them on while running to Eri's car. "Hey Eri!" She said out of breath.

Eri laughed, "What's the rush, Kagome? To busy thinking of your ex to get ready again?"

"Shut up and drive, Eri. Just shut up and drive." Kagome mumbled.

"Ouch! What did your old boyfriend do to turn you so sour..." She muttered under her breath as she backed out of the Higurashi's driveway. "So Kagome, how are you and Hojo doing?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome come on! You two had a date last night! How did it go?" Eri was getting impatient with Kagome's slowness this morning. _'It's almost like she isn't here...'_

"Oh please Eri... I would hardly call going to see a movie with your friend, who just so happens to be a guy, a date." Kagome was sick of Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka trying to set her up with Hojo, if she wanted to date him she would.

"What!" Eri slammed on her brakes as she pulled up to the hospital where they worked together. She turned to look at Kagome astonished. "Kagome! What goes on in that head of yours? This is Hojo! The Hojo! Ya know, the one girls swooned over in high school?"

"Yeah Eri, I see your point." Kagome took of her seatbelt and opened her door. "But I don't care."

"He isn't going to wait for you forever!" Eri took her seatbelt of too and got out of the car slamming her door. "Give up on your ex Kagome! I don't know who he is or what happened between you guys, but he obviously isn't coming back for you! Hojo is here now! Seize the day, Kagome!"

Kagome turned to Eri with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Eri was shocked. _'I finally got through to her...' _"Good so you finally see my point!"

"No!" Kagome was shaking with anger. "I'm sorry I expected you to understand how I feel!"

"Oh Kagome... I..." Eri ran to her and put her arms around her as Kagome silently sobbed. "Kagome everything will be fine... I promise." Eri kept telling her, but Kagome knew it would not be fine.

"I just want to go home..." Kagome kept whispering.

"You want me to take you back to your house? I totally understand if you want to..." Eri began to open Kagome's door.

"No Eri, I want to go _home_."

"I don't understand Kagome, the shine is your home..." Eri was confused beyond belief. _"She's making no sense..."_

"No it isn't" _"My home is with Inuyasha..."_

"But you have lived there your entire life... I don't understand..." Eri stiffened. "Higurashi Kagome! You better not be telling me you want to die!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's assumption. "No, Eri, I'm not saying I want to die." Kagome dried her eyes and gave her friend a hug. "Come on, let's get to work." They turned and walked into the hospital.

Inuyasha grimaced. They had been walking for what seemed forever, he could only imagine how long they had been gone from the real world. '_Kagome is probably long gone now...' _

"Quiet everyone! We approach Lord Satyuri's domain... soon you will all fall under his spell. Each of you must fight through it, coming out realizing what it is you truly want. Lord Satyuri's job it to distinguish those of pure intentions with Lady Satyura from those of dark intentions. You will each have to complete this task on your own. Each of you will have a different scenario and each of you will wander through it until you can complete the task given to you. Some tasks may seem humorous but each will be a challenge to the individual." Sotka paused and looked at each of them individually. "Shippou and Kirara will come with me, children are considered pure to the Lady and Lord and will not be tested."

"Where are you going? Won't you too be tested?" Sango asked as Lady Sotka began to leave with Shippou and Kirara.

"I am the child of Lady Satyura. I don't need to be tested. Good luck to you all! I will see you at the castle." With that said she walked away and disappeared into the thick fog which seemed to overtake the forest they were standing in. They all stood and let it overcome them, knowing it was part of the test to come.

_'I hope this doesn't take too long...' _Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them he gasped.

**A/N: Ok that is chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed please review! Warning bad language!**

And now an RPG (yes it is a game me and my friends play) ok in this Naraku is our teacher... evil!I am Kagome, Sango is my friend Chelsea, and Rin is my friend Lely (who has a cool Rin/Sesshy FanFic coming out I will direct you to it when she posts it)

Naraku: Raise your hand if you want to talk to me! (directed to Sango)

Kagome: Huh? Naraku is evil! I am starting to hate him! He so has favorites!

Rin: Whenever I try to be funny, he smiles and looks at his precious bitches! Errrrrr! I need to get laid...

Sango: I know! Mean Naraku! I'm never going to raise my hand! I heard they even gave him a piece of the jewel.

Kagome: Him and his favorites!

Inuyasha: Bitches!

Sesshomaru: I'm a pretty butterfly!

Rin: Ummm... Sesshomaru, your a fucking dog...

Sango: No way! Look a wild pack of angry dogs! (5 dogs run through the class and steal Rin)

Sesshomaru: (looks dumbfounded at where Rin just was)

Inuyasha: Out of all things today. A wild pack of angry dog came running through the class... they stole Rin...

Kagome: What are you going to do Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: FLY AWAY! (Turns into a butterfly and flies away)

Everyone: (stares : - o )

Kagome: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!

Sango: Shut up you're ugly!

Rin: Damnit you guys! Where the hell were you! (Rin is cut up and doesn't have an arm) Where is that fagot Sesshomaru?He is out to get you. He turned into a butterfly. He's pretty...

Miroku: I would bare his children.

Kagome: (finds Rin's arm and hands it to her.)

Inuyasha: (licks the blood on Rin's arm) Yum!

Kagome: I feel ugly! Oh so ugly!

Rin: what is with her?

Inuyasha: Drank to much last night... she is still out... plus those black pills...

Sesshomaru: Rin your poor arm... (eats it)

Rin: Sess... OW! Falls down on the floor.

Kagome: Rin! Rin! Rin!

(Rin wakes up in Naraku's class she is there with Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru.)

Rin: Wow! That is the weirdest dream I think I'd ever had... butterflies, loss of arm, and stupid teachers...

Sesshomaru: (burps loudly)

Rin: (goes to grab her pencil but her arm is missing)

**A/N: Ok that's it! Please review! Talk to ya later! Sorry for any mistakes I made in the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I received! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Talk to ya later. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... :-(**

**Chapter 5: Into the Darkness**

Inuyasha stared in horror as his demon form tore his claws through a weeping Kagome's chest.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." She slumped forward to her knees on the ground. Her fragile, shaking hands tried desperately to cover the gaping hole in her chest. Blood poured through her fingers as she tried desperately to hold the wound closed. Her eyes were wide with shock and terror, disbelief and betrayal, as she looked deep into his demon forms eyes.

"Please, Inuyasha... why? Wasn't I enough for you?" She stared at him as she realized her fight for survival was fruitless.

His demon form walked slowly towards her, but Kagome did not move. She stood her ground and looked up at him. He put his hands around her throat and Kagome gasped for air.

"Inuyasha...? Does power really mean so much to you?" She closed her eyes and frowned before she calmly accepted her fate, her death. The vision before him slowly disappeared and a voice came from out of the darkness. "Inuyasha, your want for power clouds your judgment. Defeat it." His demon form reappeared in front of him. Inuyasha balled his fists in anger and screamed at the voice coming from the darkness. "I would never hurt Kagome! You hear me? Never!"

The voice only laughed, "Inuyasha, why prolong what must be done in order to move on? Don't you want to see your precious Kagome again?"

Inuyasha ground his together. "Why you..." He charged towards his demon form with over confidence. "You just wait till I kill this puppet of yours, then I'll kill you!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and jumped through the air, swinging his blade at his demon form. His demon form quickly jumped backwards, escaping Inuyasha's attack, but not before it created a gash in his chest. His demon form crouched down to the ground in pain for a moment, and then it hit Inuyasha. The feeling of a cut being placed carefully on his chest. His grimaced in pain and looked down at his chest, only to find no cut.

The voice in the darkness laughed at him. "And you thought it was a mere puppet. Oh how wrong you were Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled. "What's going on!"

"Remain calm Inuyasha! Anger will not help you here... I told you before, you must defeat you want for power! And by that I meant you must defeat yourself. Ever gash, every wound, every bruise he receives, you will feel, making the battle that much harder." The voice stated calmly.

Inuyasha was becoming impatient. "I don't have time for this! I have to get to Kagome!" _I have to tell her how I feel, before someone else does. _Inuyasha set Tetsusaiga in front of him and became determined. _I will not rest until I have overcome myself. _He gathered himself and again began a vicious attack upon his demon form, placing cuts on his arms and legs, the pain he was inflicting to his demon form was starting to get to Inuyasha but he tried his best to ignore it. After planting a few well placed kicks and slashes with his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha realized that his demon form was not even fighting back. _What's goin' on here... _In the split moment he took to stop and ponder why his demon form was not attacking him, he was struck through the chest with claws. Inuyasha's eyes grew big and he glared at his other form. His demon form's eyes were blood red and there was a grin upon his face as he pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground but quickly recollected himself and paused again. _I have to win for Kagome, I have to win for Kagome. _He repeated over and over in his mind.

"Aww, has Inuyasha given up so soon? So the girl really meant nothing to you, huh?" The voice taunted from the background.

"You just don't seem to understand. I have to win for Kagome!" Inuyasha gathered all of his remaining strength and put it into a final attack. He raised his blade and pointed it at his demon form. "Don't worry it will hurt me as much as it hurts you! Windscar!" He unleashed the Windscar and braced himself for the pain he would receive when it hit his demon form. The flash of light appeared and made it's way slowly towards his demon form, and as it hit, Inuyasha felt as though his body was being torn apart. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He watched as his demon form slowly disappear and his world began to fade.

"You see Inuyasha, possessing only the blood of a demon does not make you any stronger. As long as you have something to fight for, you have something to live for, you have the strength to carry on..."

Inuyasha's view slowly turned to a bright white, before he drifted away.

* * *

Sango walked through the darkness until she reached a row of fresh grave sites. _'Wait I recognize these..._ _this... this is the grave site of the demon exterminators village...'_

Tears began to cloud her eyes as she quickly shut them.

"Poor Sango..." a voice from the darkness. "Your past still haunts you?"

Sango opened her eyes quickly, a few tears spilling from them. "What do you want?" Sango put her hand on her Hiraikotsu prepared for battle.

"Oh Sango... you just can't let the past overcome you..." The voice laughed deeply and movement from the soil caught her eye.

Sango's eyes widened, "No, this can't be happening..."

* * *

Miroku entered the darkness prepared for anything. _'I do not know how Satyuri thinks, so I do not know what to expect, I can only hope and pray that I can easily overcome this task.'_

"Miroku, lecherous monk, you need to learn to love those you have." The voice called from the darkness.

Miroku smirked, "As I try to do, but willing young ladies are so hard to come by now a days."

"You fool! You search for something that lies right in front of you!"

"Miroku's smile disappeared, and various scenes of Miroku's lecherous ways with women appeared around him, each showing Sango's reaction of betrayal. Miroku focused on one scene in which he had his arm slung around a maiden from a village they had visited not to long ago. He smiled at the memory of how close he had gotten to the girl, but his smile soon faded as the scene moved from him and the girl to Sango hiding behind a near by tree. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks and Miroku felt as though his insides were being torn apart.

"Sango..." He whispered.

"So you have feelings for this girl? What if something were to happen before you could tell her?" The voice became deep and a vision of Sango alone appeared.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful. His eyes slowly scanned her body, starting with the soft features of her face turned upward in a smile, framed by her beautiful long hair hanging loose down her back, traveling down her to the beautiful white dress she wore, that tightly hugged her curves before it fell loosely to the floor. But something was wrong, the white dress was turning a deep red. Miroku looked back at Sango's face which was masked in signs of pain. "Sango!" She collapsed as blood began to drip from her stomach to a puddle on the floor. Miroku dropped to his knees as the vision disappeared and he was left on his own. "Sango... I love you..." The darkness around him became white and a few feet away from him was Inuyasha lying on the ground.

* * *

Sango shook her head in disbelief as slowly one by one bodies began rising from their graves and walking towards her. Sango's hand rose on its own and released her Hiraikotsu which made its way towards her dead friends. Her Hiraikotsu's power easily over powered them as one by one they were taken down from its path. "No!" Sango yelled as she caught her weapon. She tried desperately to discard it but her body would not listen to her. Two people began to walk from the shadows and Sango stared in horror as her father and brother approached her. Her arm raised again as she tried desperately to stop it. She released her Hiraikotsu, but at the last moment she was able to gain enough control to alter its path, but her power over her actions dissipated. She was once again under some unseen control. She drew her sword and ran towards them landing her blade in their chests. "Brother! Father!" Sango's shoulders began to heave with sobs, and she sank to the ground. Her surroundings faded white and she saw Miroku next to Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku sensed Sango's presence and rushed over to her. He pulled her into his arms and comforted her. "Oh Sango, I thought I had lost you..." Miroku whispered in her ear.

Sango pulled away from him as her tears began to subside. "Wha..."

"Hey you two.. break it up. We have to hurry and find Lady Satyura so we can open the well." Inuyasha called from the ground.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself, Lady Satyura has granted your wish." The white room turned back into the forest and Lady Sotka walked towards them with Shippou and Kilala. "The well has reopened."

**That is it for this chapter! I am now on a very strict schedule and will update every Monday for this story. And now your RPG!**

Kagome: Ready? Ok! (grabs a knife). I'll slit your throat and drink your blood! Whisper sin and tainted love! Call a demon down on you, curse your lover and you too!

Rin: Ok, we need to lock this crazy in the attic, screw the insane asylum.

Kagome: Take a look in the mirror, part your hair with a razor, watch the blood trickle down, it's vermilion Satan's crown, take a cup, pour some in, light a candle, whisper sin!

Inuyasha: Shut up! (Smacks her in the head, Kagome passes out, and Inuyasha locks her in a closet.)

Mr. A: Rin... SPEAK!  
Lely: NO! BUBBA! (from forest gump)

Rin: Fuckin A Mr. Anderson! I am! The reason he fucking does what he did (continues to talk)

Kagome: What a fucking smartass!

Lely: (crying uncontrollably) BUBBA! Bubba...

Inuyasha: (rubs her back) It's ok Lely.

Miroku: There there Sango, don't cry. (rubs her butt)

Sango: Monk! I'm not crying! I'm not even upset!

Sesshomaru: Someone... please... kiss... me...

Eri (gay guy from Gravitation): Kisses Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Oh... that was nice...

Mr. A: (hits himself in the face with a book) Fuckin' students.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter six. Sorry for the delay, I know I said I would have it posted a while ago, but things got kind of crazy around here and I have had mega homework going on. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter Six?**** (yeah this chapter has no title... sorry...) **

Kagome woke early in the morning and looked out her window. Snow was slowly falling, covering the ground in a layer of white like a thin fluffy blanket. _'The first snow of the season...' _Kagome placed her head against her window, stared at Goshinboku, and then closed her eyes as a lone tear fell from her eye. Nearly two years ago, during the first snow she and Inuyasha had sat in the bare branches of that tree discussing the future...

(Flashback)

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as he stared off towards the well. She did not know what he was thinking, but she was hoping that it did not involve her and the well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called to her as he continued to gaze towards the towards the well.

She stiffened and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Kagome I..." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome, I think you should go home for a little while..."

Kagome's heart sank. Her eyes lost all hope they had held and began to mist over with tears.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face and quickly righted what he had said. "I just mean for a little while," He looked into her eyes, but saw no change in them. He took another deep breath. "It's just there is something I have to do... alone."

Kagome's eyes flashed with realization. "Oh I see." _'He wants some time alone with Kikyo...' _"When should I come back?"

Inuyasha grinned, "In a week, then I need to talk to you about our future..." Inuyasha gave her a quick hug taking her by surprise.

Kagome stared at him as he released her. "Wha..."

"Shh... let's get you home ok?" Inuyasha whispered as he looked away from her. He pulled her into his arms and leaped from the tree carrying her to the well. "Bye Kagome, I will see you soon."

Yeah, bye Inuyasha..." She stepped down from his arms and into the well leaving him standing alone...

(End flashback)

Kagome shook her head and whispered to herself. "I thought he had wanted me, but then when I came back, he was still with her..." For some reason, Kagome's eyes darted towards the well and a strong feeling came over her. She quickly shook it off and got ready for work.

* * *

Kikyo smiled to herself. She could sense it. The well was now open again. "Stupid woman... she has opened the well but she does not have the power to control who travels through it..." Kikyo shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

Sesshomaru thought of the teen aged girl who had been following him for nearly two years now. _'She is about the age Inuyasha's wench would be if she were here...' _His thoughts were interrupted by Rin's screams from the hot spring she had just gone to bathe in. Sesshomaru quickly jumped from where he was sitting and rushed to her. As he neared the hot spring, he saw a demon in the water with Rin. The demon pulled Rin towards him and began to drag her towards land.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she fought against the grasp the demon had on her.

_'He intends to rape her...' _Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment before he composed himself and ran out into the hot spring. He grabbed the demon by the throat surprising him. Sesshomaru picked the demon up by the neck slowly, digging his poisonous claws deeper and deeper into the demon's flesh.

"Just what did you intend to do with this girl?" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry... I did not know you had claimed this girl as your own..." The demon responded as he struggled for air to breath and grimaced at the stinging sensation which was pulsing through his veins from the poison.

"Hmmff..." Sesshomaru swiftly cracked the demon's neck and threw him to the side. He turned to Rin, gathered her into his arms, and started to walk back towards land.

Rin tried desperately to hide her nakedness as they emerged from the water. _'Master can not see me like this, it is not appropriate...' _She squirmed in his arms trying the cover herself causing Sesshomaru to look down and make sure she was alright. Her face turned a deep red hue as he scanned over her body to search for any injuries. She stared at him until his gaze met her eyes and then she quickly turned away.

Once they reached the shore Sesshomaru set her down and began to walk away. "Get dressed." He ordered her. As he neared the entrance back to the clearing where he had been waiting for her before, he stopped walking. "Did he hurt you?" He asked lowly keeping his back towards her.

"Pardon me, Master Sesshomaru?" Rin had been caught off guard by his question; he normally never spoke to her.

"I asked if he hurt you?" He repeated slowly.

"No Master, you have once again saved me. I am forever in your debt." _'Could it be that he cares about me?'_

"Yes, well just hurry up..." For some reason being around her in the state she was, was having a strange effect on him. _'She is very attractive...' _He pushed the thought from his head immediately and walked away from her.

* * *

Kagome entered the room of the eight year old girl she had been seeing to for almost nine months now. The girl had cancer and her chances for survival were getting least likely everyday. The doctor now said she would leave this world very soon. This saddened Kagome. She was there to form friendships with the children and deliver lunches and occasionally she would be asked to spend extra time with children like Amaya who had no family. Kagome's shift had ended a little over a half hour ago, but she had wanted to spend some extra time with Amaya before she left. She walked over to the girls bedside and sat down in a chair that had been placed there earlier. When she sat down, Amaya's deep blue eyes fluttered open. She turned towards Kagome and a small smile spread across her tiny face.

"Hey Amaya." Kagome said gently.

"Kagome!" The small girl struggled desperately to sit forward, but failed.

"Shh... calm down. The doctor said you need to take it easy."

"I know what the doctor said." Amaya's face turned serious. "I also know I am going to die soon."

"Wha... how did you hear that?" Kagome was shocked to hear the words that were coming from the little girls mouth.

Amaya grinned. "Doctors and nurses here have big mouths. They think I'm asleep sometimes when I'm not and they talk about what is going to happen to me." Amaya paused and looked out her window. It was about noon and the sun was shining beautifully. "Kagome. I don't want to die having sat in a bed for months. I want to go for a walk."

Kagome smiled at the girl. "You know you are too weak to do that." She grabbed the girls hand. "But you can sit in a wheelchair and I will wheel you around the path down by the lake outside."

Amaya's face beamed. "Oh please! Please Kagome!" Kagome smiled at her and left to get someone to help her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was it! Short I know, but my writing is being limited by time that I have to spend on it, and right now that is little to none... sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better and longer. This chapter was just filler after all. Ok now for my thanks.**

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter five!**

**InuConanFan****: So glad you liked last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**Horselady902001: Glad you liked the RPG and sorry there wasn't one this chapter. Also I am sorry I didn't update on Monday as promised, but I will try to keep that promise from now on. **

**Terra34: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Yoshiko Furu: Sorry there wasn't an RPG this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the story none-the-less. **

**killnarakusetmefree: Sorry I didn't update as I had promised, and I'm sorry about Miroku's obstacle not being that difficult, but I did not quite now what else I wanted him to overcome... hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PinK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m: Yeah now they can reach Kagome! Though they **

**wont actually meet for a little while, well maybe a few chapters... Hope you enjoyed! **

**See you all next chapter! REVIEW! I had a lot less reviews last chapter than I normally do... **


End file.
